1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recreational equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a portable fan adapted to be mounted on a golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is often played in hot, sweltering weather where a refreshing gust of air is almost as welcome as three birdies and an eagle on the back nine. Many golfers carry small, portable, battery-operated fans to gain relief from the uncomfortable weather conditions. Unfortunately, the portable fans must be retrieved from the golf bag before each use and replaced in the bag after use. If the fan is deposited on the floor or seat of a golf cart it is subject to damage if sat or stepped on. Further, the user must remember to change the batteries at regular intervals to ensure that the fan will not stop on the hottest day of the year.
It would certainly be a welcome addition to the art to have a portable fan which could be quickly and easily mounted to a golf cart and also be powered by the cart's battery.
There have been many attempts to cool the environs of golf carts or like vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,293 B1 (Williams) shows a cart, with a battery powered air conditioner. The cart of the instant patent must be sealed for cooling which would entail a costly expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,362 B1 (Massey et al.) discloses an open golf cart equipped with a cooling and misting apparatus. Again, the nozzles, pump, heat exchanger, etc. required for this system would be relatively expensive and require a fair amount of maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,140 (Orr) is drawn to a golf cart fan which can be adjusted to various positions. The fan is adapted to be permanently supported from a golf cart having a dashboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,874 (Steiner et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,564 B1 (Park) show portable, battery-operated fans, which fans are of the same genre as the portable fans discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,468 (Kowalski et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,407 (Morse et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,915 (Costello et al.) disclose various types of battery clamps.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a portable fan for a golf cart as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.